Red
by Kate Roberts
Summary: A new smac fic, you must read to know more about it
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new fic from me :)**

**Thanks to Andry Presh for BETAing the whole thing :) you're a sweetie**

**For hmm...**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing :)**

**Now enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

It had been a fun filled weekend. Stella had shown Mac around New Orleans. It wasn't his first visit, but it was the first they had spent out of the house.

"Thank you so much for visiting again." Stella smiled.

"You know I wouldn't be able to stay away when I had the chance to come and see you." Mac replied.

"Do you really have to go? I mean, you just got here on Thursday night." Mac smiled as he glanced at his watch.

"I do! I left Jo in charge, much to Danny's disappointment, promising her I would be in the office first thing on Monday morning."

"You're going to go in after a full night of driving?" Mac nodded. Stella pulled him to her and hugged him tight. "Don't wait too long to come back, okay?"

"I won't." Mac pulled Stella's face to his and kissed her. "I'll call you when I get back in New York." Stella waved from her front porch as Mac pulled out of the driveway. She quickly wiped the tear that slid down her cheek and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She turned on her heel and stepped into the house.

* * *

**Ch. 1 coming soon :)**

**Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 :) this one's a bit dark but enjoy :)**

**Thank you Andry for the BETA  
**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Stella sat in her living room, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She felt empty, lifeless. Mac had gone back to New York, leaving her alone in New Orleans. The brunette felt as if she'd never smile again. She and Mac had kissed and bid goodbye before he got into his car and drove away. Stella's heart felt as if it had been ripped out as she had waved to him. The brunette had sat there, crying, unable to hold her emotions. Now, she was in her room wearing nothing but an oversized 'New York Jets' t-shirt, the humid New Orleans air surrounding her. A single tear rolled down her cheek before a sob shook her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to compose herself. She refused to break, she was tough after all. A shaken sigh escaped her lips as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. She brought the glass to her lips and threw her head back. She cringed when she felt the burning whiskey slide down her throat. She looked at the bottle beside her; it had been full just an hour ago and before that, she had polished a bottle of wine. Stella sat still, her eyes glued on the blank wall for a few seconds before throwing the bottle at it. She watched as it exploded in hundreds of pieces just like her heart had shattered. She was lonely, lonelier than she had ever been. Stella took her glass in her hand and stumbled to her feet. She began her way to the kitchen, where a full bottle of Bacardi was waiting for her. Stella tripped on the carpet and fell to the ground, using her hands to try and steady herself.

"Shit!" She said as the glass in her hand shattered, cutting into the olive flesh of her palm, fingers and wrist. She looked down at her wounds and watched as the blood began to drip. Stella sat up, her eyes glued on her cuts. The brunette ignored the stinging pain of the broken glass that dug into her thighs and tush. Stella brought her hands up and looked at them closer. The blood that slithered down her arms seemed to be her only reminder that she was still alive and breathing. A sudden sting under her thighs caused her to shift as she became aware of the pain. She looked down and saw her white carpet soaked in the red blood.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself. Stella stood again, the glass now digging into her feet. The Grecian dropped to her knees as the pain in her feet made her cringe; tears were streaming down her face. She wiped her cheeks, smearing the blood over her face. She crawled on her hands and knees to the living room and lay down. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts that were still bleeding profoundly. The loss of blood made Stella feel light headed, the brunette laid her head down on the carpet. She winced as a piece of glass scraped against her temple. Stella moaned softly as the smell of iron reached her nose. It took minutes for her to begin slipping in and out of consciousness, she knew this was her end but at least there would be no more pain.

* * *

When Mac walked into the house a half hour later, his heart sank at what he saw. Stella was lying in a pool of her own blood, her usually olive skin now pale white.

"No, no, Stella!" He said as he ran to her. Tears flooded his eyes as he touched her ice cold cheek. "Oh Stella, please, please don't be dead." Mac used a hand to dial his phone and the other to try and find a pulse for the Grecian.

"Oh Stella…why?" He knew there was no one around but himself. Mac also knew by the pool of blood that there was no chance for the brunette. He took her into his arms and touched a pulse again to no result.

"Why did you do this, Stella? You should have told me!" Mac sobbed.

* * *

***evil laughs* you know you love me**

**Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter for this fic :) t'was just a short one :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Mac shot up in bed. It was a dream he had often, one he couldn't forget. It was the night he had left Stella after his visit in New Orleans.

_He had turned the car around after only a few hours, he had decided to tell Stella he loved her; he was decided to beg her to return to New York so they could start a life together. He could still remember the smell of the blood, the paleness of her skin, how cold and limp her body was. The EMT's had arrived at Stella's apartment and immediately taken her away. Mac had sat in the waiting rooms as the Grecian was wheeled into a trauma room. He paced around for almost an hour before a doctor walked out._

"_Are you next of kin?" She asked._

"_Yes, I'm her boyfriend." Mac responded, ready for the bad news._

"_I'm Doctor Altman, sir, Ms Bonasera suffered from pretty deep cuts and severe blood lost, we've given her a transfusion and had..."_

"_Wait...wait...she's alive?" He interrupted her._

"_Yes, she's alive, like I said: we had to give her a blood transfusion and we had to stitch up some of the cuts, but she will make a full recovery." Dr. Altman explained. Mac dropped on the chair behind him and didn't fight the tears that were flooding his eyes. _

"_Thank you." He nodded towards the doctor as she walked away._

Mac's focus returned to the darkened bedroom. He sat back and leaned against the headboard, taking a deep breath. He glanced to his right and smiled at the sight of the bronze curls on the pillow next to him. He let a strand of hair wrap around his finger and smiled. Stella stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She turned and looked at the alarm clock that told the time in big red numbers. "We're not due into work for another three hours." She turned and pulled the sheets around her.

"I was just getting up to..."

"You had the dream again." She interrupted. Mac sighed and nodded. Stella sat up in bed to be level with him. She held up both arms in front of her.

"You see that, that one and this scar, they are there, reminders, daily reminders of what could have happened. I am still here Mac, I'm a live and I'm not going anywhere." Mac smiled.

"You keep forgetting this one." He added kissing the scar on her temple.

"I only see it when I look in the mirror. Now Mac, you need to get help, it's been two months, the dreams should have stopped by now."

"You don't understand Stella, when I found you, you were pale white and you didn't have a pulse, not to mention you were in a pool of blood, you were dead in my arms. It's something I can't forget!" He said getting out of bed.

"Mac..."

"No, Stella, I just..." He stopped and took in a deep breath. "I'm going into work, I'll see you later." Stella watched as he got dressed and went out the door. As she sat in bed alone, she remembered the moment she had seen him in the hospital. She had opened her eyes, feeling immediately light headed. She had looked around and seen him sitting by her bedside. He had taken her hand and explained what had happened. She had tried to tell him it wasn't a suicide attempt, she had just been drunk and it was all an accident. He still, to this day, didn't believe her. She sighed as she settled into bed, she had a feeling it would be a long day at work with Mac already mad at her. He still, to this day, didn't believe her when she said she hadn't attempted suicide. As she lay down, her fingers brushed over one of her scars. Mac hated to look at them, but she liked them. They reminded her of what his love for her had done...it had saved her.

* * *

**The End :)**

**Hope ya'll liked this fic, please leave me a review :)**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
